Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{1}{12}+6\dfrac{4}{5} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{1}{12}} + {6} + {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {6} + {\dfrac{1}{12}} + {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=19 + {\dfrac{1}{12}} + {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 19+\dfrac{5}{60}+\dfrac{48}{60}$ Add the fractions: $= 19+\dfrac{53}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 19\dfrac{53}{60}$